The Bizarre Love Triangle
by autumn-or-fall
Summary: SHIKAxTEMAxHIDA- When Shikamaru made the worst mistake of his life, what would it take to bring Temari back from his most loathed rival, Hidan; whom in turn had found her as the reason worth for living eternally? Sides of a bizarre love triangle.inside.
1. Multiple Deaths

**SHIKAxTEMAxHIDA Chapter 1- Multiple Deaths**

_December 2, 2008_ _autumnorfall_

"…no replies

no message-backs,

nothing's back.

so why do i still f*cking expect for something that'll never come back?!

you'll say it'll all be too troublesome…yad yad yad…

i say you're a good for nothin' coward!

spare me the curses and mumbles,

and i'll spare you the smacks and scowls.

grown tired of waiting

had enough of hints,

it was now or never,

and you chose NEVER.

you turned you're lazy back at me,

and handed me over to someone i'm now stuck with for the rest of eternity.

so why the f*ck do i still wait for you?

think that somehow or someday you'll be able to stand up for what you want,

what you believe in,

stand up for who you love.

guess i expected too much for a genius like you.

now, i'll let every single thread that holds us go.

let you live your miserable life alone.

let me live my much worse life without you."

Temari dropped her last tear at the letter she'll send to Konoha, to that lazy shinobi she always loved. It has been a long while since she left the Leaf and her ex-lover there. A year has passed after Shikamaru turned his back on her, to the conclusion that it is the right thing to do. He left her, for the sake of their own countries, but never for the sake of themselves. The two has always been a zealous to their country and ninja ways; nevertheless it is their first priority to protect their beloved lands.

She knew of this well, but two weeks from now, she's gonna be married to a so called heirloom of Emankagure, a place she doesn't even know about. She was engaged to a man whom wise men said was older from her, uncertain by how many years. And she can't do anything about it, her country is at stake. Sunakagure is experiencing its worse drought in its entire history, brought about by some sort of curse bestowed upon them by a demon; and only their heirloom can prevent the said devastation of the Hidden Sand Suna council has reconciled with the council of Emankagure to vow their highest female into a marriage with their priest, a Jashin priest. She has heard of such before, sacrificing other's lives for his god, even piercing through his own heart to please the said god. She was petrified. But, if the cost of her life would be for the benefit of her beloved country, she will never decline; even if that means she will be the living sacrifice to be the partner of a certain mysterious priest.

She kissed the letter, flowing all her love and pain into the piece of paper, she was so much hurting.

She was dying.

After about an hour she handed the mail to his brother, Kankuro and asked him to bring it personally to Konoha, to Shikamaru. She wanted to say permanently goodbye to the only person she has loved all her life. Her brother hated Shikamaru like hell.

If it wasn't because of her sister, he would've killed him. Likewise with their youngest brother, Gaara. He plotted the whole Nara clan assassinated, but Temari came there and saved the whole family of the man that killed her inside. That event made way for the disjointing of the once ally Konoha and Suna. She fought for her love, but Shikamaru turned his back on her and chose to fight for his country. She thought he loved her. Now, she's drowning in misery. And the perfect way to end it is to get married to a Jashin priest.

But still she has this inevitable little feeling of hope, that someday, somehow, Shikamaru would save her from all the deaths she's experiencing.

-to be continued in my next blog! i'm so tired now and i still have really early classes tomorrow. So, i'll continue this as soon as i can. Please do comment on my story. This is the first chapter. More to go!


	2. The Perfect Drug

**SHIKAxTEMAxHIDA Chapter 2- The Perfect Drug**

It was dawn in Konoha, and Shikamaru had just waked up from a dream turned nightmare. He closed his eyes again, to relish the sweet thoughts and memories he cannot return to now. He dreamt of this beautiful kunoichi that he well knew of. He dreamt of how they met in the chuunin exams and how they saved each other's lives in the battle field; how they went on missions together and how they watched the clouds and stars side by side; how he saw her true self, her true smile and how she made him put effort on things. Her moves with that battle fan, her blue-green eyes that sparkled when she laughs, her sandy gold hair and tan skin, her inevitable smile and cockiness, her intoxicating scent that smelled like Jasmine, citrus and berries; she was his perfect drug.

All these things haunted him every night ever since he made the biggest mistake of his entire life. Afraid to admit it, he is so much yearning for her. He wanted to see her, know how she's doing, find her and drown himself in her astonishing teal eyes again, tell her how much he's mad of himself for letting her go, how much he wanted everything back. He was longing for her, every sweet little thing hidden in her brutal acts. It was sweet heroine for him; Temari is his own special kind of drug. And there, like magic, he saw the blonde haired woman beside him, sleeping soundly. He wrapped his arms around her only to find out it wasn't Temari he is with. He hallucinated, he hallucinated badly. It was Ino, his team-mate and who is now his fiancée. Quickly he removed his arms around her and sped out of the bedroom. Ino was awakened by the sudden movement in their bed, barely opening her eyes she asked him "Shika-kun, where are you going?"

After putting on his daily attire he darted outside, running. He did not even bothered to answer Ino; with all this guilt and pain he is suffering from the inside, he cannot clearly think of what to say or do. He just wanted to run away, away from all the memories that keep on hunting him from his very waking moment up to his slumber, it never left him alone. Warm tears welled up in his eyes, of that which wanted to fall down a long time ago but he kept them from falling. Temari's face is always on his mind, and it was driving him crazy. He ran and ran and ran under the early streak of twilight; and his feet brought him to his grass hill, a place he hasn't gone into since their separation. He managed not to return here for a long time to keep his genius mind from remembering all their moments here those precious moments that swept them off their feet. It is in that very tree did they share their first kiss. His strong shot of drug that made him crave for more. He stopped and dropped on his knees, tears of long enduring pain flowed endlessly. He is so much suffering, so much hurting like his heart is being pound into pieces. He grieved there, shed all his tears, shouted at times and bawled his entire ache; caught up in the middle, of his beloved country and his only one.

Little did he know, there's this old man who'd seen him running with tears and followed him. This old sannin was quiet in a distance, watching over to this young lad. He approached him when he'd fallen dead tired of crying, after two hours of the endless process he needed to do. He picked up the frail body of Shikamaru and brought him to the hospital, after that he immediately went to the Hokage's place, this whole thing he witnessed he wants to know .

At the Hokage's tower, Tsunade sat in front of her desk and got ready for all the work she's gonna face that day. She heard a very slight creak in her roof and exclaimed, "What do you want Jiraiya?" Jiraiya showed up in front of Tsunade after that line and asked about the performances of naruto's batch.

Tsunade replied, "Well, I've sent Neji's team in their first missions as Jounins; Ino and Sakura is training medicine with me while I got Kiba and Shino recently appointed as the Resource board Heads for the forest and it's creatures and all, and uhm, Hinata is starting to grasp the whole heiress thing quite nicely, Chouji, gaining more strength which is natural to their clan and with Naruto and Sasuke, uhm, never better…" She said that with a smile on her face, telling how she's proud of them.

"You're forgetting someone Hokage-sama…Nara Shikamaru, how's he doin?" He knew something was wrong.

"Ah yes, lazy-ass genius. Well, as you know he's the no. 1 strategist of Konoha and all the battle plans he made turned out a success, he never failed me by other means. Why? What's up with him that made you all that interested?" asked the woman.

"Hmm... well I just saw him a while ago crying his eyes out and collapsing with so much exhaustion. I brought him to the hospital, I think you need to check him up…" he was cut off by the weird silence of the Hokage.

"I never thought he's still mouring over that…" she whispered to herself. "What's wrong with him?" Aked the frustrated old man. But deep in his thought he knew this has something to do with that sand shinobi Shikamaru used to admire a lot.

Tsunade didn't answer that, instead she said "Jiraiya, help me come up with a mission…" At her mind she said, it's time to put an end to Shikamaru and Temari's suffering because of the countries that were unallied of no strong enough reason. "…something that'll hit two birds at the same time."

"You mean, you plan to have Suna…as ally again, and Temari with Shikamaru? That's gonna cost more of your time to spend with me." He joked only to find an empty bottle of Sake flying to his face.

"Let's get to work…you pervert old man." She said this with triumphant eyes that shimmered of persuasion.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and was blinded by so much…whiteness. He wondered if he was dead but then he felt the pain of his body. Due to all this fatigue he's gone through he felt so limp and dull. He laid there, wondering who brought him here. When the door shot open and Tsunade came in to check his vitals.

"A little more rest and you're off to the most important mission I'll give you" She said, jotting down notes on her hospital checklist.

He just rolled his eyes and looked outside the window; he thought of, great, just great. All he wanted to do is die and end all his misery and now he's gonna be sent into a mission? He just wished it was a suicidal one, so that he could die with honor in the battle field, like his sensei Asuma. But, he'll never have this honorable death; he was too much of a coward to fight for the one he loves, unlike Asuma.

Tsunade saw the desolation in his eyes and started to hint him about his mission, she said "It could be the only way to change the mistakes you have done…" With that she left. Leaving Shikamaru alerted of her statement. He knew that this'll be related to Suna, ang he died of waiting for a mission there. His heart somehow pounded again in happiness, to the thought that he still has this chance to change what he has done, to save her beloved from what he left her, to bring back her feel of affection for him.

Not so long did the door sounded again with a knock and it opened to see someone who he also hadn't seen along time, having this piece of paper in his hands. He never changed, still has these I-wanna-kill-you-and-tear-you-up-into-pieces looks at him and hate is written all over his face.

He handed him the letter and said "Your sorry ass is never bringing her back now, you coward!" Kankuro sat down and waited until he reads it.

He could smell his perfect drug again, in that letter. He opened it and had heart ache again while reading it. Once again, tears fell down his cheeks. He never knew he'd hurt her more than he could imagine. His misery added up again to reach its maximum state that he'd call himself worthless. He kissed the letter, wishing somehow Temari would know how much he still loves her. He felt so useless to do nothing, but to cry over it. He was gonna die, he needed his drug. He needed Temari.

-uhh…chapter 2 turned out to be a very long chapter.. can't help but type. XD.. uhhm..please do comment on it. And I'm working on the next chapter…still got early classes tomorrow, as always.


	3. Prayers Granted

SHIKAxTEMAxHIDA Chapter 3 – Prayers granted

At Emankagure, a man sat silently with his hands up on a prayer position, it is time again for his daily prayers. He had devoted his life, his entire life, for Jashin, his god and never did it alter even when he found out that he was the long lost heir of this mysterious kingdom. His name is Hidan, a former Akatsuki member, the group of rouge nins from other countries. He quit the organization secretly, making his ex-companions think that he was sliced up dead and was buried somewhere in Konoha. But unknown to them was that Hidan managed to escape the seal before _that boy_ beat the day lights out of him. He really wanted to die, and sealing him up is just the right way to end his infinite torture; but he felt that he still has to find this missing fad he feels within him, the only thing he wanted to acquire before he wanted to die; something so exceptional that he'll find it a reason worth living for. Hidan always included this request in his prayers, hoping someday his Jasin-sama would grant him the reward.

Just as after he finished his prayers he stood up, his long cloak flowing through his slender but muscular body. Not so long did a servant came and said "H-Hidan-sama, you are requested b-by the council…" the boy said with a shaky and obviously nervous voice.

"Yah, yah whatever wimp bag!" He went ahead to follow the terrified creature in front of him. He mumbled in exasperation "stupid heir- inheriting-thing, so many darn talks blah blah.. They should try to shut their f*cking mouths up to breathe!!!" the boy quickly sped up to reach their destination the earlier, he didn't want to be the channel for Hidan to pour out all his annoyance on.

He entered a slightly bright room, and greeting him as he entered was a big semi circle shaped table where most of the elders sat wearing black and white robes with lots of ornaments.. At the back were Emankagure nins and anbus, patiently standing in full guard. He was assisted by one shinobi to a seat where he rested his ass and put his feet up on the table in front, not minding whether he disrespected the elders. Papers and some portraits of a girl fell out of the folder; nevertheless, he didn't notice them.

One of the elders stated with a clear deep voice, "Young man, remove your feet off the tabl.." Hidan didn't let him finish and blurted out, "Young man?!.." he laughed out loud for a while then continued… "…Imbeciles, you got no idea what you're talkin' about".

Before he was even dethroned of his inherits, the same ninja that helped him to the seat walked to him and whispered, "Hidan-sama, you, y-your feet is crumpling the data sheets of your fiancée."

He didn't quite moved from his position until his mind finally processed the word, "…_fiancée_"

He almost fell from his chair upon this realization. "What the fuck?!"

The nin explained immediately, "Hidan-sama, before you are fully hailed as the Kage of Emankagure, you must need to vow marriage to our country's ally, Sunakagure, for the sake of sacred traditions." The nin said, as he gathered the fallen pieces of documents.

"Sacred tradition my ass, I ain't gonna stick myself to some slu…" he paused, jaw-dropped open as his eyes feast on the portrait of Temari. He hastily took the pictures from the shinobi's hand. In one picture she was wearing festival attire, it was a black kimono embedded with the most elegant silver threads. Her beautifully tanned skin was partially viewed in that long slit coming up to her higher thigh. Her small waist was framed perfectly by the blood red sash and her hair wasn't in its signature ponytails, instead it was up in only one partial bun hair at the top part with ornamental sticks holding it in place and the rest of her golden hair flowed attractively at one side of her neck. She still held her battle fan and it looks like the shot was taken when she bumped into a fight during a festivity at Suna or something. Then in her next photo, she is wearing her usual fighting attire, a purple cloak with gray piece on top of it, held again by a red long sash. She wore fishnet leggings that didn't quite expose her too much. Her battle fan closed and rested on the floor vertically and in this photo too, she is with her brothers, Gaara at her right and Kankuro on the other. But his eyes only focused only on Temari's face. He stared at the other pictures in his hands and marveled a lot. He had never seen anyone this beautiful before! She looks tough and harsh but she still retained her simplicity that which made her more beautiful than all the other women he had seen in his entire life.

"Dazzling isn't she?" Another old voice announced. Hidan only nodded his head as he still wandered his eyed through Temari's pictures. The old man chuckled on the dumb expression on Hidan's face and added, "She is the highest female of Sand Country, and her name is Temari, Temari Sabaku. She's considered as their First lady being the only sister of her unmarried brother whom is the Kazekage of Suna. What do you think of her?"

His mind never accepted any thought at that moment, he was stunned by her beauty and by the looks of it, he was also mesmerized in her eyes which aren't even looking at the viewer of the picture, (the same feature that attracted Shikamaru Nara). He didn't respond to the blabbings he heard, He only murmured "…Temari" and a slight smile unconsciously stretched his face. He couldn't help but think if she practiced genjutsu for he cannot remove his eyes from the hallucination he's seeing. He thought of himself s a dim-witted jackass who's blinded to stupid staginess just by a normal picture. But no, it wasn't just a normal picture; it was the portrait of his fiancée.

"Looks like we've got nothing to argue about, then this meeting is adjourned. Tomorrow we shall have the final meeting on Suna, we require you being there so that you can personally meet the Kazekage and of course, your fiancée." The council head affirmed. But gaining no response but a slow stupid nod, they stood up and head towards the exit. All left Hidan in the hall, still dreaming over the pictures as if it was the first time he'd seen one. Hidan just sat there, smiling gratefully for that moment; he knew that Jashin-sama gave the best reward of his life.

-ok, now this is getting interesting. I just got inspired by twilight.. XD .. "When you can live forever, what do you live for?" haha.. really matched Hidan. Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be thrilling… watch out peeps.. -autumn


	4. Separate Ways?

**SHIKAxTEMAxHIDA Chapter 4 – Separate Paths?**

Her eyes were teal, shining with all glory. She was like a goddess to him. "If Jashin-sama could hear these shits I think of, he'd probably damn envy her…" With that he smiled to himself and headed towards his suite, carrying the most magnificent memory of a woman he knew was going to be special to him.

The sun was about to rise again in the vast sea of sand and on the only place people can reside on a desert, Sunakagure. The long freezing night is soon to fade and make way for the blazing sun and its horrible heat. She looked out her window, something she always do before she leaves for a mission, and wandered her lonely eyes at the sight of her beloved country becoming devastated by the plague that hit it. Her beautiful face created an inevitable frown; she cannot take seeing her home like this. Suna, the country she fought for with all her heart and zeal, her home and her treasure; she would give her life for the benefit of it.

Still, her heart ached at the memory of the man she knew was the only one who understood her great love for her country. The only person who had made her smile and made her heart skip a beat. She still has this strong love for him, despite of her patriotism. But realizing, she knew her love for Shikamaru would nonetheless would be her greatest weakness; and she despised weakness.

Temari sat down at the window sill and watched the night blue sky slowly turn into magenta red and orange preceding the great ball of light that will reign again the day. She was somehow marveled by these changing tints in the sky, but her emerald eyes noticed seriously some white fluffs that somehow reflect to itself the color of the sky.

The clouds reminded her of Nara.

However, she has to face reality. Today she will be formally introduced to her fiancé, the heirloom of Emankagure, and it is the only way to save her beloved country from doom. Someone has to do it, someone tough and strong to stand up on her own and face torment for the price of something so gravely needed, and the only one who can do that is Sabaku no Temari.

For today is a special day, she was clad with the finest red colored kimono embedded with gold and silver threads at the sleeves and neckline. Her shapy waist was bound by a black sash with silver designs. The sand gold hair of hers was braided carefully into one long rope dropping at her side, she wasn't allowed to cut her hair for the past three years so now it is of her waist's length, though still a little spiky at the end. She was covered by precious jewels that of which are the most prized of Suna. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. Not so long was a knock came at her door and a servant's voice exclaimed,

" Temari-chan, you are requested by the Kazekage."

She turned around and breathed deep as she closed her eyes. After a few moments her eyes opened as she proceeded out the door where multiple servants await her.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The hall was brightly lit with colorful ornamental candles and was flooded by delicious cuisines and treats. Suna has really prepared for this event with so much effort. It's so obvious that they want this event to be perfect. Guards have swarmed the outside of the palace and the event was well known to all villages of the shinobi world. Lively music plays as if it was already the wedding day. Every drum beat boom loudly around the corners of the whole village, but there is no other sound Temari hears but the loud pounding of her heart.

Her heart aches first of all because of her weakness, which is no other than her love for Shikamaru. Next to that, her heart ached of the fact that her dream to be with him has already turned into an impossible wish that even her whole life can never be worth the fight.

Her attention was caught by an announcement from one of her servants,

"Temari-sama, it is time…" said the serant with full respect.

Temari just nodded in agreement but her eyes show the gloomiest glimmers ever to be seen from a woman who's about to get married.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

At Konoha, Shikamaru lie flat on his bed. He had gotten out of the hospital yet he feels sick. So sick inside, it is if his heart is being crushed into pieces and the pain lasted forever. He hears her laughter in his head, ringing loud and real. Oh how he wished Kami brought their paths together. But, all is just a dream now. After receiving the news from Kankuro, he felt dead. He is caught up in the middle, not knowing where to go or what to do. He was desperate. Tears trickled slowly at the sides of his eyes. He was confused, hurt and most of all he was desperate for peace.

Amidst his silence a feather dropped on his forehead, a messenger bird was sent to his house; now flying everywhere dreadfully asking for his notice. He sat up and held his arm up and the bird flew and landed to it. He took out the message from the bird's foot and read it.

He was asked again to proceed to the Hokage's tower, nothing more but that.

Having no choice, he got up and dressed afterwards made his way to the place.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Shikamaru stepped inside the office, not seeing anyone else but the Hokage, he felt something was on. Shizune wasn't there, nor any other shinobi's, so does this mean he's going to a single man mission?

"Nara Shikamaru, I know things aren't coming your way so smoothly. So I've decided to give you a vacation mission." Tsunade stated with a monotonous voice.

Shikamaru twitched and thought of, _"…what kind of a mission is a vacation one? tch…Troublesome"_

"Well here's the full information about your mission, the King of the Hidden Moon Country requested for a personal body guard for his only child, where as he also stated that the one I must send should be a genius of solving mind puzzles and games because his child, unstated whether a boy or girl, is an expert in these. So we all know who's the best shinobi I can trust this mission to, don't we?"

Shikamaru was looking away, out the window, and it seems he's not in his mind, with this Tsunade twitched and exclaimed

"Nara! Are you even listening?!"

"That babysitting mission is too troublesome, but I can't say no to the Hokage without breaking my bones, so I guess that leaves me with no other choice…pfff…what a drag."

Tsunade smiled and said, "I'm gonna be giving you 10, no 5 percent of the money we'll earn. Hehe, that means I can buy hundreds of sake!"

"So that is what this is about, sake, sake, sake…"


End file.
